It is known that various surfactants have been found to be useful in cleaning compositions, such as shower gels, shampoos, and light duty detergents (e.g., dish detergents)--compositions in which good foamability is a prerequisite for consumer approval. The surfactants which have been used to the greatest extent in such compositions are anionic surfactants, such as alkyl sulfates, alkyl ether sulfates, sulfonates, sulfosuccinates, and sarcosinates.
Although the use of anionic surfactants in these compositions permits the attainment of desirable characteristics, including good foamability, it would be beneficial to find gentler surfactants which could provide acceptable performance without being too costly. Nonionic surfactants, including ethoxylated fatty alcohols and alkyldimethylamine oxides, are known to be gentler to the body than anionic surfactants. However, these nonionic surfactants have previously offered only a choice between the lower cost/poor foamability of surfactants such as the ethoxylates and the higher cost/good foamability of the amine oxides.